


Nights like these Deserve a Celebration

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader's boyfriend leaves her after giving her this beautiful necklace. Little does she know, she was meant to be Queen of hell alongside Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights like these Deserve a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> First Post on AO3 for the win.

Nights like these Deserve a Celebration  
LEMON  
Crowley x Reader

 

(Y/n) sighed softly nursing her glass of whiskey sullenly. Her boyfriend of six months had stood her up at the bar for some tramp, after giving her a necklace he said ‘symbolized his love for her’. Not only was she angry at the bastard for leaving her for some slut, she was hurt by the betrayal. She had trusted him enough she was almost ready to screw him into next season, but now that trust was for naught. Even though the douche had been the one to give her the necklace, she was wearing it under her black t-shirt. She thought the necklace was a beautiful one after all and it would have been a waste to throw away such a lovely gift. 

It had a large polished ruby in the center of a metal heart. The heart looked like it could have been forged by angel hands due to its perfection. She figured at least some master craftsman had done it. She couldn’t have been more incorrect in that assumption. It had otherworldly origins.

Entering the bar was Castiel and Dean. Just inside the entrance, after Dean had paid for them, Castiel turned to his friend. “Dean, we have to find the woman wearing that necklace before the demon Crowley does. He will only grow more powerful with a Queen.” Castiel spoke gruffly as they walked towards the nearest set of bar stools.

Dean sighed in an aggravated manner. “I know Cas. I know. Sam did say it was important after all. He won’t take his nose out of that book about it for more than 2 minutes. Now hush. We need to blend in somewhat. Do you know what this necklace looks like? Sam didn’t exactly tell me that much.” 

Castiel nodded resolutely. “Yes, I can feel that it is here too. The person it chose is here. The bond is still weak but it’s only a matter of time before it strengthens.” He was a bit distracted by Dean taking off his leather jacket. It wasn’t his fault that Dean’s shirt showed off his muscular build.

(Y/n) had been right there under their noses while Castiel and Dean walked to the bar on the side of the room. They walked right past her but due to wearing it under her shirt, they didn’t see it. She was confused by their conversation, but said nothing. She didn’t like to butt in on other people business, no matter how intriguing the conversation was. 

Looking down she noticed that her tumbler was empty. She had been so sidetracked she hadn’t noticed she finished it. The Bartender smiled as he just refilled it. About to reach into her bra to get her money, the bar tender, Mark, stopped her. “It’s been paid for by a nice gent over there. He said to tell you he appreciates a woman who knows good alcohol when he sees one.” Yes, she was drinking the most expensive whiskey the place had. It was her favorite after all.

(Y/n) giggled softly. “Well, I might have to go talk to him won’t I?” She looked over and blushed. She saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. “Once I get some more liquid courage.” She muttered turning back to her drink. She had a thing for dark haired men in well fitted suits. She was a strong believer that ‘suit porn’ was a real thing. She wondered how men in suits ever made it out of the bedroom.

Mark grinned a bit. “You look like a cherry (Y/n).” They had a teasing relationship, considering the bar tender was her best friend of 10 years. “I know he’s your type. Why don’t you go talk to him instead of sitting here sulking about dipshit who just wanted in your pants?” Mark looked like he wanted to push her straight into the stranger’s lap, which was a possibility. Mark did know her type as well as his own. He had been the one to set her up with her previous boyfriend after all.

She muttered softly. “Shut up Mark. You’re an ass.” She swirled the glass as she looked at it like it had the answers to the universe. “I can’t… He might not be nice… I trusted John after all and look what he did.” She stared into the amber liquid feeling slightly dejected again.

Mark clucked his tongue. “Live and let live. Take a risk. One risk every once in a while won’t kill you.” He knew the best way to get rid of someone was to replace them. He had gotten over many a girlfriend by having a bit of fun afterwards and knew his friend needed some male comfort.

She smiled a bit sassily. “It might kill me. He could be a mass murderer and you would have no one but yourself to blame for my missing person sign.” She looked up at Mark from her now half empty glass. She decided she needed to pay attention to her sips or she would spend more than normal on her alcohol.

Crowley had heard the exchange and her thoughts. He was smirking to himself. The Angel and Squirrel had walked right past her. The night seemed like it would be a fun game of cat and mouse, with (Y/n) as the prize. He enjoyed women who could tease right back. He also saw she thought on her feet. He was pleased. She would make a lovely Queen. 

Crowley saw Castiel looking around and made it look like another woman had the necklace on. He decided he wanted to watch the angel make a fool of himself. It wasn’t his fault the angel was inept when it came to normal human interaction after all. Unfortunately, Dean had seen the necklace illusion also and intervened. He went to chat with the woman instead. 

Castiel quietly spoke to Dean. “Crowley is here. He knows.” He had seen Crowley sipping amber liquid in a glass. 

Dean muttered softly having come back from flirting with the girl and buying her a drink. “You think? She wasn’t wearing a necklace. I swear he wants to send us on a wild goose chase to see how many drinks I end up paying for.” Dean wouldn’t put it past the King of Hell to do that. 

Let it never be said that Dean didn’t give Crowley good ideas. By the time the King of Hell was done, Dean would be very broke as well as in Castiel’s bed. The sexual tension was killing him, so to speak. If he had less self-control, he would have locked those two in a closet for an hour with aphrodisiacs in their systems.

(Y/n) finished her glass of Whiskey and stood up. She felt like dancing for a bit. Crowley noticed and sidled up to her when the hunter and angel duo was distracted by another illusion necklace. “Hello darling.” He rested his hand on her side gently. 

The poor girl jumped a bit having not expected him to come up. She was a bit shy at first. Crowley could feel her muscles jump a bit before she melted some at the touch of his hand. He knew his voice would have that effect on her and he was enjoying it. (Y/n) looked up with her (E/c) eyes. “Oh, hello. I ah, didn’t hear you come up.” She was flushed some and not just from the alcohol in her system. His accented voice did things to her that she’d never had happen before.

Crowley chuckled softly. “I walk lightly darling. I simply had to find out the name of someone who enjoys fine liquor.” He finished his glass and set it on the bar. His hands were warm on her skin. “Care to tell me your name darling, or would you rather I call you beautiful all night?”

(Y/n) smiled a bit teasingly. She had a feeling that she could trust him but didn’t give into that instinct at first. “You tell me yours first. I would like to be able to thank you properly for my drink after all.” She was playing coy with him and he knew it.

The demon grinned a bit. “Crowley, at your service beautiful.” His hand had come to rest on her neck and cheek lightly. He delicately stroked the firm flesh under his fingertips. She was warm from the blush rising to the surface. His voice sent a little shiver down her spine. He could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin where his hand was.

Looking down some she felt a soft flutter in her stomach, as if thousands of butterflies had made residence there. “I’m (Y/n). It’s nice to meet you, Crowley.” She didn’t realize a man could affect her with just a simple, innocent touch. She also thought the name was slightly familiar, but she couldn’t place it. There was something otherworldly about this man. ”I appreciate the extra glass of Whiskey.” By this point they had been forced to press closer together in the crowd as a group of drunken women and some bar flies came for refills. (Y/n) leaned up and kissed Crowley’s cheek. 

Crowley could feel the heat coming from her face and decided to distract her and see if she would tell him about what he knew had happened. “I have to ask, what is a lovely young thing like you doing all alone at a bar like this? I have no doubt there are many boys who would love to have you on their arm and in their bed.” He already knew of course why she was alone. The necklace had made its choice and the boyfriend left for that reason. Demonic magiks didn’t play when it came to soul mates: ever. 

(Y/n) felt a little cheated by her emotions but decided it would be safe to tell this handsome man. Even though he was a stranger, she felt she could trust him, which was unusual in itself. “My boyfriend left me for some tramp not 2 hours ago. I’m a bit unhappy about it is all. I figured I could drink my trouble away tonight.” She looked down some to try to keep her emotions at bay. “I was almost ready to take him to bed too.” 

Little did she know that ‘tramp’ he left with was a demon sent by Crowley to flay the fool alive for putting a hand on his future Queen. Crowley smiled kindly, feeling glad he was already taking care of it. The boy had only wanted to get into her pants anyway; he knew that the human would have left after she ‘put out’. The human was very patient in waiting at the least. He almost pitied the boy for not getting a taste of her sweet ass before Crowley took her for his: almost. “There is a very good way to forget about assholes like him right here darling. Let’s dance.” He stroked her cheek gentle and sweet. “The best way to get over someone is to find someone better. I assure you that I would be so much better in bed too.” He knew she was a virgin, but he also knew she had broken her own hymen ages ago. He had been following her after all.

(Y/n) smiled meekly. “Alright. I was gonna go dance anyway before you walked up.” She took the hand Crowley had on her cheek still and pulled him to the dance floor. He chuckled softly at this. She was blushing at his previous statement. 

They were spotted by Dean and Cas in the process of getting to the dance floor. Cas pointed it out for Dean, “There she is. Crowley is with her.” He was tense and frowning in the general direction of the demon. 

Dean muttered a few choice words under his breath before pulling Cas so they could dance closer to Crowley and (Y/n). “We need to get her away from him.” He didn’t hear Castiel actually yelp when he grabbed the angel’s wrist, nor did he see Castiel’s face flush.

Castiel was the one beginning to resemble a cherry. He had harbored feelings for Dean when he pulled the man’s soul from hell. Now he was going to have to dance with the man? Heaven help him. He had even heard Sam thinking of duct taping the two of them facing each other until they kissed. The problem was that Dean was so far in the closet and in denial, it wasn’t even funny.

Crowley heard Castiel’s inner monologue and was amused. Dean was such a thick headed man, he wasn’t sure Cas would ever get in the man’s pants. Really, Crowley was doing them a favor in the midst of collecting his Queen. He conceded in his head this was for everyone. Sam was starting to actually complain to him about the sexual tension that was in the room when Castiel and Dean were having their consistent staring contests, eye fucking each other as Sam had taken to calling it. Sam had actually begged to have Crowley try something to get them together. That was a new time low for the youngest Winchester; not that Crowley blamed him in the slightest.

The song playing was one for close, sensual dancing and Crowley approved. He enjoyed having (Y/n) pressed to his chest. Her heart was fluttering in her chest to hard he could nearly feel it. (Y/n) was blushing softly. He could tell she wanted to kiss him quite badly. 

Crowley smiled as he pulled her closer in the thrum of dancers. “You are very good on your feet (Y/n).” He ran a hand up her arm lightly as he twirled them expertly away from Dean and Castiel. He was grinning and Castiel saw the look before getting disgruntled. Cas knew the bastard was doing this on purpose. The angel hoped Crowley and Sam hadn’t made some sick deal to get him and Dean together.

She gasped at the fast movements and quick footwork, enjoying the finesse with which he danced with her. She could nearly feel the connection sparking between them. “Ah- I could say the same to you Crowley.” The air between them had such a charge it was comparable to Dean and Castiel’s staring contests, except Crowley intended to act on that sexual tension. The song was ending and (Y/n) thanked him for the dance before noticing her seat was taken by a red headed woman. 

A frustrated sigh left her throat. He looked over and saw one of his minions there. He smiled kindly back at (Y/n). “You can sit with me love. I have a fine bottle of cognac there.” He knew no one would be able to put anything in it. “I can keep you company better at my booth than your bar stool.” He pulled her to his chest lightly and kisses her shoulder. 

The shy smile on her face was quite cute. He saw the bar tender grinning and winking at (Y/n). She blushed and turned to hide her face into Crowley’s neck. “Ok. And I hate to tell you, but I do believe my friend over there would yell at me if I didn’t accept.” He could feel the heat radiating off her face. “He’s shipping us like fed-ex.” 

He chuckled softly and stroked her side. “I had an inkling darling.” He pulled her close and into the seat beside him. His hands didn’t leave her waist. 

She found herself pressed up into his side, quite buzzed as they chatted. She knew she was attracted to this man. He was charming and sweet as well as devilishly handsome. The necklace felt warm against her skin, tingling some with the closeness of the King to his Queen. It almost made her question why it tickled, but she decided she was tipsy enough not to care.

Castiel hadn’t been able to control himself during the dance with Dean. He was now nursing a beer at the bar as well as trying to will away an erection. It wasn’t working. Dean frowned seeing his angel so morose. He then questioned why he had thought ‘his angel’ and shook his head. He sat beside Castiel. “Cas, what is wrong with you? You aren’t yourself.” Dean was worried about his friend. 

Castiel muttered something along the lines of Dean being a dense dumb ass before he just kissed the man. Dean stumbled as he got an arm full of tipsy, love-drunk angel. Briefly they both heard some cheers, namely from Sam who was watching from the corner of the bar. Gabriel smirked before pulling Sam into a dark corner to give him hickies all over his neck.

Off at the corner of the bar, Mark, who was serving the demon lady her drinks, muttered under his breath. “Finally. Those two had enough sexual tension to fill the whole room twice over.” 

The woman chuckled. “You have no idea.” She winked as she passed Mark her number. “Call me.” She stood and went to the dance floor to tease poor Mark with a sensual dance.

Crowley could feel the relief when Castiel finally gave in and kissed Dean and purred softly as he tilted (Y/n)’s head up. She had been talking about how it was fun that she felt right in his arms. “You were always right for my arms love.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently, testing the waters. 

(Y/n) froze for a second and Crowley was afraid he had pushed it too far, but she started to kiss back. Her arms managed to wrap around his neck. The necklace was warm in-between their bodies. He could feel the magic start to hum pleasantly in both their veins. He smiled pulling away from her mouth a fraction. “How about we get out of here and go to your place, love? I have to have you.” She could feel the start of his erection against her.   
She smiled some. “I don’t usually go home with strangers, but I want to with you.” She kissed him softly. “Let’s get out of here then.” She started to un-straddle him. She had gotten her jean covered legs across his lap as they had kissed. 

He smirks a bit. “No need to move darling. I’ve got you.” With a small pulse of his power he teleported them to her room. He waited for the freak out. He was genuinely afraid of her reaction, but didn’t show it, much.

(Y/n)’s face was that of shock. “What… how did you??” He sat up from where he had been pressing her into the bed. 

“Darling, do you trust me? Do you trust me enough to believe me?” He was smiling but there was an edge of worry that she would not. 

She looked down. “I-I think I do… but how did you-?” 

He chuckled. “I’m the king of Hell darling. That is how.” His eyes crinkled at the edges as he looked at her. He was tenser than he was before.

She looked at him shocked, but recognition rose in her eyes. She had been reading about hell. The Winchesters had left some choice books in the library by accident and (Y/n) had gotten ahold of them. Now she knew where that name came from and why it was so familiar to her.

“What- what do you want with me?” She looked rather frightened and flinched when Crowley tried to take her hand. She was afraid for her soul somewhat. He recognized that she knew. He had made those books disappear when the Winchesters were at the library on purpose after all. Things had fallen just as he wanted them to.

He looked at her. “I want you to be my Queen. The necklace chose you. You are perfect.” He gently stroked her cheek. “You have nothing to lose and everything to gain darling.” He looked at her. “Your soul isn’t in jeopardy.”

She shook some thinking but started to calm down with his touch. “I-I don’t know what I want. Nor do I know what being ‘Queen’ entails. I need to know before I answer.” She preferred to make informed decisions rather than to jump in blindly. 

She was sharp as a whip and Crowley loved it. “Well, aside from having the best sex you could ever want, you would get so much. You get your own hellhounds, a place at my side, my heart.” He was only ever going to be able to speak the truth to her. “I can never lie to you. The magik that would bind us would prevent me. I cannot lie, even now.” His eyes held this seed of love and she saw it. “You get respect and all the underlings you need to get what you need done.” He spoke emphatically. “It would be an equal partnership (Y/n). I could never hurt you.” He began kissing her hand and gently up her arm.

(Y/n) nodded quietly. “I have nothing left here. I’ve never felt like this before and – I like it. I like feeling loved.” She looked up at Crowley. “I want to be yours.” She had lost her brother, her job, and so much else here. Crowley was offering her everything and a life partner. She would have been daft not to take it. 

Crowley smiled relieved and triumphant. “Usually such deals are sealed with a kiss darling, but this one will be sealed so much more thoroughly.” He then pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers passionately. His inner demon was biting at the leash and got free enough as it was needed to complete the ritual. He had to turn her into his equal instead of staying a mere human.

His eyes turned red as his power caressed her body. She trembled in its throes “Ah. What are you doing to me?” She was gasping in pleasured moans. She saw his eyes and the red mist coming off him. It was unfamiliar but a turn on for her all the same. She didn’t realize she was so kinky. “Please- whatever it is, I want more.”

Crowley purred softly. “I’m making you mine. I am going to show you how a Queen gets fucked by her King. “ He could feel her soul calling to him, begging him to join them together. His libido rose to the challenge with pleasure.

(Y/n) felt the cool air hit her heated skin as he made their clothes disappear. The only thing on her body was the necklace. Crowley began kissing her again and trailing those kisses down her body tenderly. Her pulse jumped for him as her head fell back. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to leave a few love bites. He sank his teeth into her throat. She let out a startled moan and her nail marks were sure to be imbedded in his back, she even cut into his skin a bit. The pain from that only made this more exciting for him. He was pleased that she enjoyed biting. He was going mark her often to remind his minions to keep their paws off his wife, his Queen. 

A little blood leaked from the skin where he had bit her and sucked one hell of a hickey. He lapped the blood up and caressed her stomach and up to her breasts. His power began to press against her mouth and she looked at him questioningly. Red mist was swirling around them and he purred. “Open your mouth and take me in darling. It’s part of the process.” He had to get some of his influence inside her to turn her into a demon like him. She seemed to get that.

She did as he asked and moaned as he pleasured her body from the inside out. He was achingly hard and pressed himself against her. He ran his hands through her hair and laved attention on her breast. She was so sensitive being filled by his demonic presence she let out a loud moan. She felt herself coming close to orgasm but the presence he had kept her from coming. He was building her to a lovely and strong release. She sobbed in desperation as the presence continued to bring her to the next apex. “I wanna cum for you. Fuuck~!” 

“Soon darling, I will let you will cum on my cock.” He purred softly as he kissed his way down her body. She was thrashing in pleasure when he got to her heated core. He pressed open mouthed kisses to her thighs as he spread her wide. “You are so beautiful and ready for me.” 

She was dripping heavily and her arousal was so strong he was sure he could slide into her with no problem. He wanted a taste first however. He held her hips down and began lapping her up as if he was a starved man. She cried out “Fuck, Crowley, I need you. Please!” She attempted to grind her hips into his face. His grip however, kept her still.

He groaned against her sex as she cried out. In her head she could feel every bit of what he felt for her: the love, the lust, and most of all the need to be inside her. Her hands were in his hair keeping him pressed against her leaking lips. He smirked making her take that next step without true orgasm. He pulled away as she threw her head back. “Crowley, if you don’t make me cum in the next ten minutes, instead of teasing me, you won’t be getting any sex for 6 months after this!” She knew how to torment a man after all. She could tell he had a strong libido, and if she withheld sex, he would end up crawling on his knees. She might make him do that once or twice anyway.

He smirked and kissed her, forcing her to taste herself. “Such a flirt darling, you tease me with torture. I knew there was a reason I liked you.” He slammed inside her, surprising her. Her back arched obscenely. The presence inside her was beginning to grow stronger with a second sense of another energy welling up. It was her new demonic energy. ”I could tease you so much more in ten minutes my sweet.” He smirked. His hips were flush against the crux of her thighs. His pelvis massaged her clit as his balls rested against her ass.

She moaned long and low. “Fuck me. Move. I need you to fucking move!” She clenched around him and Crowley shuddered. 

“You feel so hot around me darling. Having you pinned on my cock unable to move is so sexy.” He began thrusting with controlled rhythm and hard. “Imagine, you around me on my throne, perched on my cock so close to release all day. But I won’t give it to you until you earn it darling. Can you imagine, me fucking into while I talk to my subjects. So they know you’re MINE.” He emphasized his point he thrust deeply inside her. (Y/n) felt as though she might die of pleasure. She felt herself coming close and keened. 

“Please, let me cum my King. I need to cum. I want to cum for you.” She was begging now, knowing he could keep it from her if he so chose. She needed him and wasn’t above begging for it. It turned her on more. She could feel herself producing copious amounts of slick. It made wet noises every time he thrust back inside her heat. 

The speed of the thrusts sped up and the roughness amplified. “Fuck, tell me who’s you are! Who do you belong to?!” He kept her on the precipice of orgasm. He wanted to hear her scream his name when she came. He wanted everyone to know just who she belonged to. He was thrusting hard into her and groaning in pleasure. 

“Fuck yes! You! Crowley! My King! I’m yours!” She clenched around him tightly as she careened to orgasm. Crowley moaned her name as he came harder than he had in centuries. He panted as he removed his teeth from the other side of her throat. Her powers amplified inside of her now. 

They froze in pleasure as they came at the same time and fell together into the tangled sheets. (Y/n) could feel her own new demonic powers as well as some of his. They were together forever now and she couldn’t have been happier. The bite marks were a nice touch as well. She shivered as his breath ghosted across them. Crowley kissed one of the bites he’d given her. “Fuck that was good.”

Crowley pulled her close to his chest under the covers now. He was still inside of her enjoying to warm wetness on his cock. (Y/n) shivered softly and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s neck. “That was intense.” She blushed softly realizing she had left quite a few bite marks on him as well in the process of fucking each other. 

He smirked. “It only gets better from here.” He nuzzled her. “Now that you are like me, you will be able to do more and cum harder.” Crowley nipped her gently. 

They both heard the flapping of Castiel’s wings before he appeared. Crowley smirked. “You’re too late now little angel. She is my Queen now.” That was when he noticed the hickey Dean had left on Castiel’s neck. “Have fun with Squirrel?” His eyes twinkled in amusement. 

Cas blinked some. “You had something to do with that, didn’t you?” Crowley just nodded chuckling softly. “I knew you did. I guess I should thank you for that then…” Castiel was unwilling to admit it just had to take a little push from Crowley for Dean to admit he was in the closet. 

“Moose and I couldn’t take any more pining. The sexual tension was killing us.” He laughed. (Y/n) was smiling a bit amused by how embarrassed the angel was. “Speaking of Moose, he owes me a bottle of Whiskey.”

Cas was a bright shade of red. “You win this time Crowley…” He flapped away back to Dean’s bed. 

(Y/n) looked at Crowley worn out from the sex. “What was that about?” 

He chuckled. “I will tell you once you are rested. After all, I need to celebrate my honeymoon don’t I?” He nipped her shoulder teasingly. “I intend to sex you up once you are awake again.”

She nodded mutely, yawning. “Fine, but you better tell me.” She was already drifting off in Crowley’s arms sated and happy.

He smiled “Always.”


End file.
